


【澈汉】（车）关於我同桌的恋爱故事（番外）

by 银河铁道1004 (hernameisari)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisari/pseuds/%E9%93%B6%E6%B2%B3%E9%93%81%E9%81%931004
Summary: 篮球部队长澈x学霸汉番外-更衣室





	【澈汉】（车）关於我同桌的恋爱故事（番外）

**虚龄18岁

 

在崔胜澈弯过腰，把双手放在膝盖上用力深呼吸时，尹淨汉以为他真的紧张得要吐了。

 

「你今天怎麽了，从来都没有看你这麽紧张过。」

 

他把水壶的盖子拿掉，递给了崔胜澈，对方却摇摇头。

 

「我不用喝水。」

 

尹淨汉只是默默地把水壶收起来，放回袋子裡。其他正选球员早就上场准备传球练习了，就只有崔胜澈一个人站在看台一侧，紧张地打量着站在另一边的对手。

 

「别紧张了。一紧张就会失准。」

 

「这我也知道。」

 

尹淨汉有些迟疑地伸出手，轻轻地按了一下对方的肩膀。在去年开始交往的时候他总是提心吊胆，不敢做出什麽太亲密的举动。就是因为生怕两人的关係会被揭发，然后害崔胜澈失去被保送大学，甚至成为职业选手的机会。

 

不可能每次都可以胜利而归，而这是他们地区甄选赛的最后一战。要是输了就无法再继续晋级，得回头重练下年再战。身为队上最可靠的前锋，胜负的重要关键就自然落到了崔胜澈身上。

 

面对场上的队友们对他投以期待的目光，就让他的肾上腺素直线上升，心脏依然不安地砰砰直跳。

 

「胜澈，你先站好。」

 

「不要，我还没准备好。」

 

「不是叫你现在上场。我有话要跟你说。」

 

崔胜澈呼出一口气，终于抬起头来，面对站在眼前离自己不到十公分的尹淨汉。他今天扎起了一头金髮，让脸型显得更好看了。看台上来自其它学校的女生们都对他指指点点，然后互相使眼色再吃吃笑着。看到尹淨汉装作若无其事的模样，崔胜澈多想把他直接拉下来带走。

 

「哦，你说吧。」

 

尹淨汉把头靠了过来，然后用几乎听不见的声量在耳边说：

 

「赢了就帮你口。」

 

说完之后头也不回就往看台楼梯跑去，留下发怔的崔胜澈一个人站在球场边缘。

 

等等。刚才他——

 

「呀，崔胜澈，你还磨蹭到什麽时候啊？该上场了！」

 

听见队友的呼唤，崔胜澈不得不收拾各种複杂的心情，踏进球场。

 

尹淨汉还真的帮了个倒忙。现在非赢不可的决心和紧张感，不就变得更大了吗。

 

***

 

比赛的过程中，崔胜澈觉得自己大概是灵魂出窍了。

 

回过神之后，手中的篮球再一次穿过球网。裁判的哨子响起了。分数板上写着86比44。

 

赢了。

 

看台上震耳欲聋的欢呼声顿时贯穿了球场。队友们纷纷冲过来拥抱他，感觉脸上不能自控的笑容快要把脸给撑裂了。

 

望向尹淨汉一贯独佔的第七行角落位置，人却不见了踪影。

 

在接下来的3个小时他都是学校的英雄人物，受到英雄式的庆祝。在被灌下第三杯学长偷偷溷进学校，用果汁包装纸裹起来的烧酒后，还是看不见尹淨汉。

 

「抱歉，我得先走了。」

 

「什麽嘛，崔胜澈，去找女朋友吗？」

 

他只与仰头大笑的人群陪笑着，然后就随便说要上厕所之类的藉口趁机离开了课室。

 

走廊裡一片黑暗，要把手机上的电筒打开才看得到路。没有跟篮球部一起留下来开庆祝会的学生们应该早就离开了。

 

「你在哪裡。」

 

有些不忿地打了这个讯息。对方明明是在线，却隔了差不多一分钟才回答。

 

抱歉。补习社那边说我再翘课就会联络家裡。

 

那刚才没看完比赛吗

 

看了。恭喜你。

 

你刚才说的话算什麽啊

 

什麽？

 

刚才比赛之前 你答应的

 

答应什麽

 

...你明明知道我在说什麽。

 

尹淨汉过了几十秒都没有回应。崔胜澈还以为他又生气了，正准备直接拨打电话号码。

 

一楼更衣室

 

发了这个讯息后，尹淨汉就立刻下线了。

 

崔胜澈也不敢乱期待什麽，循规蹈矩地走下了楼梯，心脏跳得就跟刚才比赛前一样快。

 

***

 

在篮球部更衣室的门被打开那一霎那，尹淨汉就感觉到衣领被用力揪过去，嘴唇同时被狠狠地吻上。

 

「等一下——」

 

「等不了了。」

 

真不晓得为什麽有人会觉得崔胜澈是个温柔的人。这样把别人双手扣在溼答答的牆上强吻，根本是温柔的相反词。像剜开嘴唇一样插入舌头，似乎把嘴裡的每一处都舔了一遍才肯罢休。顺着交缠的舌尖，尹淨汉嚐到了对方嘴唇上的那股酒味，苦苦的。在确定尹淨汉不会逃走之后，崔胜澈终于把手伸开，顺手移到对方的腰际，还不耐烦地想把整齐的校服给扯掉。

 

果然运动员就是运动员。在崔胜澈终于吻了个够之后，尹淨汉早就喘不过气来，满脸通红地瞪着他骂了一句。

 

「得寸进尺。」

 

「啊？」

 

「我又没说给你上。」

 

「反正差不了多少。」

 

「你 ...呀，崔胜澈，别趁机脱我衣服。」

 

论力气的话又怎麽比得上每天进行肌肉锻鍊的崔胜澈呢。因为慌乱一瞬间露出了缝隙，扣子两三下就全被解开，领口被双手扒开。不管看了多少次，白淨无瑕的身板，比女孩子更美的肌肤都让崔胜澈暗中赞叹。毫无防备地被抚摸的时候，在冷却的空气中微微发抖。从被暴露的脖子吻到锁骨，小心没有落下任何可见的痕迹，一边抚摸着对方消瘦的侧腹，指尖故意稍微略过敏感的乳头。对于突然到来的快感，尹淨汉只能靠着身后的牆壁，用手背堵住即将涌出喉咙的声音。另一隻手则是紧紧地抓着崔胜澈后脑勾的那把头髮。

 

「淨汉，鬆开啦，很痛 ...」

 

「那就不要把我按在这裡啊，很痛。」

 

崔胜澈没有再继续吻下去，后退一步有些得意地看向难得被自己欺负的恋人。

 

「肯帮我口了吗？」

 

「...好吧。把裤子脱了。」

 

「你得帮我脱才行啊。」

 

原本以为尹淨汉会跟他继续斗嘴下去，结果突然被用力一推，换自己被对方壁咚了。谁知道尹淨汉真的听话地伸手下去，在更衣室黯淡的灯光下摸索着裤头的位置。腰带解开时的「啪嗒」一声，在充满回音的更衣室裡飘盪着。

 

「哇——好硬。你都没自己解决吗？」

 

尹淨汉毫不客气地一手摸了上早就挺立的重点部位。虽然还隔着一层布料，但崔胜澈忍不住倒抽了一口气。

 

「呀，你也太没情调了吧。」

 

「那要说什麽？胜澈oppa，你好厉害哦，想听这样的话吗？」

 

「 ...跟你说话真的好费力气。」

 

「知道就好。」

 

使劲一抽腰带就被丢弃在了地上。尹淨汉双膝着地跪坐在了地上。把及肩的头髮往耳后撩，故意缓慢地从下自上舔上了还在涨大的性器，然后再一口含上，塞不进嘴裡的部分就用手模彷性交的动作套弄着。崔胜澈必须集中全身上下的力气才没有马上射出来。为了转移注意力便轻抚着对方的髮丝，想让他含到更深的地方。

 

尹淨汉是平常在床上一根手指头都不想动的类型。以前几乎是没有用口做过，有些生涩的动作却让崔胜澈性慾大增。

 

还有那该死的四目交投，一边为自己口交还以依旧充满戏谑的眼神看着自己，让崔胜澈恨不得马上就能把对方压在身下。

 

「快到了，放开——」

 

按捺不住地紧咬牙关，就这样在对方的口裡释放了。

 

尹淨汉没有听话鬆口。没吞下去顺着嘴角滴落的精液，那张漂亮得令人疼惜的脸庞，都足以让崔胜澈在那一刻完全失控。

 

要是脑袋裡面没有剩下的那一丁点儿的理智，尹淨汉同学明天就应该得请病假了。

 

「满意了吗？膝盖疼死了，快拉我一把。」

 

尹淨汉满不在意地用袖口把精液擦去。伸手要对方帮忙，却马上被拉进了崔胜澈怀裡。

 

髮丝间还有惯用的洗髮精的香味。崔胜澈将脸埋在了那头金髮中，心想要是一辈子也不用鬆开就好了。

 

「淨汉啊。」

 

「什麽。」

 

「你知道我喜欢你吧。」

 

「不行。」

 

「汉尼——」

 

作为家里的弟弟的属性总会在这种时候暴露原型，明明在球场上看起来是凶神恶煞的模样，怎麽就这麽爱跟自己撒娇。可能也是看准了尹淨汉作为家裡的哥哥，对这种偶尔的撒娇没有什麽抵抗力吧。

 

尹淨汉叹了口气，像安慰似的拍了拍对方的后背。

 

「好吧。就一次。」

 

***

 

已经快8点了。基本上没有人会前来位于一楼角落位置，已经被彻底打扫过的男更衣室，但是以防万一还是把门牢牢锁上。尹淨汉躺在长椅上，姿势活像是躺在家裡的沙发看电视一样，看着一边从钱包裡掏出安全套的崔胜澈。

 

「胜澈，我好累。」

 

「就二十分钟。」

 

「快点啦。」

 

「你不要老是这麽急性子。」

 

「好累——」

 

崔胜澈无奈地看着满口抱怨的尹淨汉，心裡纳闷着自己怎麽偏偏就喜欢上了这麽一个人。

 

「要做了。」

 

「哦。」

 

崔胜澈落下的吻比刚才的温柔了许多，一边脱下了早就衣冠不整的尹淨汉的白衬衫。虽然嘴上说着很累不想动，但尹淨汉的双臂也很自然地环过崔胜澈的肩膀，给予适当程度的回应。

 

「会冷吗？」

 

崔胜澈捏了捏尹淨汉单薄的身板。

 

「 ...赶快做就不会冷了啊。」

 

脱掉了制服西裤后，湿润的手指碰到皮肤时感觉凉凉的。手潜入内裤中，微微起反应的部位一被触碰，本来抛诸脑后的羞耻感立即复苏。尹淨汉不禁扭动着腰肢，下意识地想要抗拒，但崔胜澈却不让自己挣扎，从而逃避触碰。

 

「很舒服吧。」

 

听到带着浓浓笑意的低语，尹淨汉顿时脸颊一热。性器被轻轻柔柔地套弄着，在崔胜澈手中逐渐膨胀，引来一股令人抓狂的快感。

 

「嗯……啊啊……嗯。」

 

忍不住发出甜腻的声音，却只驱使了崔胜澈加快手的动作，还不断用拇指逗弄着顶端的敏感位置。尹淨汉下意识地想摀住嘴巴，却连抬起手的力气都没了。

 

已经快一个月没做过了。在这段时期之内积累的慾望似乎已经达到了极限。在课室裡就连看到侧脸也会觉得格外有吸引力。尹淨汉只感觉浑身一阵瘫软，腰部不住地震抖着。崔胜澈的手伸出来的时候已经沾满了自己的蜜液，故意在他面前舔了一下，害他连耳根子都发烫了。

 

「真可爱。」

 

「有什麽可爱的。」

 

尹淨汉看着崔胜澈往手裡倒着润肤乳，翻了个大白眼。

 

「淨汉舒服的表情。下次要照相给你看吗？」

 

「 ...不做了。」

 

「尹淨汉，现在可不许反悔！」

 

就像是宣示主导权一样，崔胜澈的手指不由分说地插入，穴口就像被烧得灼热般疼痛。尹淨汉努力深呼吸放松身体，和抵抗异物入侵的身体反应抗衡，缓慢的动作在乳液的帮助下算是插入了整根食指。

 

「放松一下，淨汉 ，已经进不去了。」

「啊 ...很痛 ...再慢一点。」

 

全身感觉都瞬间集中到下身，生理眼泪都快被逼出来了。除了疼痛，还有一种熟悉的感觉。期待着一番痛苦之后，更加刺激神经的快感。

 

因为感觉到尹淨汉持续放松收紧的辛苦， 崔胜澈拿起润肤乳直接对准绞着手指的入口倒出，低于体温的润滑液体令尹淨汉稍微好受了点。

 

「会难受吗？抱歉，因为后面太久没做了 ...」

 

担心地看着尹淨汉皱起眉头的表情， 崔胜澈俯下身体吻了吻他的额头，拨开被冷汗沾湿的一撮金髮。

 

「没关係，赶快 ...」

 

「稍微忍耐一下，很快会找到的。」

 

还记得一开始交往的时候，尝试了三四次才找到那个会让尹淨汉舒服得脑袋一片空白的凸点。在无名指跟着插入的时候，快感逐渐从手指触碰到的深处扩散，反射性地缩紧的肠道像要挽留崔胜澈，紧紧吸附着手指不让他抽出。

 

「是这裡吧？」

 

崔胜澈确认位置之后用指尖在那个地方来回搔动，尹淨汉咬着牙关点了点头。几根手指不断摩擦着越加敏感的内壁。渐渐增大的酥麻感使尹淨汉不禁扭过头去忍住反射性的呜咽。

 

「嗯、啊……」

 

见到对方的反应，崔胜澈继续施力于那个部位。本来萎缩的性器也再度开始抬头。尹淨汉努力抵住嘴唇发出的呻吟，用满是泪水的眼睛与崔胜澈对视。润肤乳从被扩张后的私处流出，慢慢滴落在长椅上。

 

在那一刻充斥脑袋的想法，已经不是补习社裡死背下来的化学公式。

 

好想跟崔胜澈做爱。像警报信号一样，不断在脑海迴盪着。

 

「 ...进来吧。」

「啊？」

 

崔胜澈吃惊的望着几乎从未主动过的尹淨汉。

 

「在我反悔之前，赶快进来。」

 

崔胜澈当然不会轻易放过他的要求。在意识过来之前尹淨汉的大腿已经被大大分开。比刚才还更加涨大的性器抵在润滑过的入口前磨蹭着。明明已经经过足够的扩张，但是在不熟悉的环境下产生的紧张感，还是让尹淨汉下意识屏住了呼吸。

 

「不会让你疼的。放鬆点。」

 

性器慢慢挺进去后尹淨汉紧闭上眼睛，试图让自己慢慢放鬆下来，要不然等一会儿吃疼的可是自己。在进去之后为了等待适应而停止了动作，崔胜澈一手为对方轻轻按摩着大腿内侧的敏感带。但是指头却使力按了一下腿间两人结合的位置。尹淨汉不由自主地夹紧了缠在崔胜澈腰上的双腿。

 

「啊，嗯啊 ...胜澈，那里——」

 

「淨汉很喜欢被我摸这裡吧？」

 

「哈啊，嗯——」

 

被爱抚之后内壁显然放鬆了许多，足以让崔胜澈再度挺入，探到更深入的位置。尹淨汉被折腾后完全卸下了武装，任由崔胜澈的随意摆佈。

 

「……胜澈，要更深一点 ...」

 

「这样吗？」

 

内腿和下腹的皮肤紧贴在一起，每碰一碰就会发出激烈的打击声。随着崔胜澈越来越快的抽插速度，尹淨汉的腰也无意识地律动，想要迎合对方的节奏。性器一下子用力顶弄着刚才快感的源头，强烈的刺激从背嵴窜至尾椎，袭来一抹近似晕眩的快感。性器一擦过前列腺的深处，口中便不住地发出接近啜泣的喘息。

 

「哈、啊、啊啊……」

 

「喜欢这裡吗，淨汉？」

 

「不要……问我，哈啊，嗯……」

 

因为突然而来的快感而说不出一句完整的话来，尹淨汉只能以难以掩饰的表情作为默认。在崔胜澈往那里很狠顶弄时，把下半身推送到对方的方向。崔胜澈底沉的喘息声，加上淫靡的滋滋水声还有身下长椅被粗鲁使用而咯吱作响，让更衣室陷入了更糟糕的气氛。

 

怎麽办。舒服得要疯掉了。

 

「想射吗？」

 

拼命点头回应，快感便如愿地加倍袭来。崔胜澈扛起尹淨汉的双腿，将身体折至腰部悬空的地步，用能更加深入的姿势，从入口一口气贯入最深处。

 

被重重挺入最深处，毫不保留地不断加剧，甜腻而沉重的快感涌至喉间。在被更加强烈顶入的瞬间，脑中顿时变得一片空白。

 

「啊……！不行，要到了，胜澈……！」

 

阴茎在紧贴的肌肤间迸出蜜液，袭来一抹身体所熟悉的射精快感。崔胜澈丝毫没有减慢速度，在使劲插入的同时还俯下身咬了尹淨汉的肩膀一口。

 

「……哈啊啊……！胜澈，嗯……」

 

只靠后面达到高潮。即使释放出一切，余韵的热流仍让内部持续着甜美的酥麻，含纳着崔胜澈的部位阵阵地收缩着。下意识地叫出当下唯一记得的名字，仰起头与对方再次接吻。

 

「哈……淨汉，太棒了……」

 

崔胜澈发出闷闷的呻吟声。大幅抽动着将热烫的性器最后一次送入深处。双臂撑在对方身上喘着粗气，有些不捨地抽离了还在微微震抖的体内。

 

尹淨汉把腿从崔胜澈肩上抽走，全身瘫软地躺在长椅上。赤裸的上身沾满刚才自己射出的蜜液。虽然已经避免留下明显的痕迹，但是刚才被用力抓住的双腿，还有几道鲜红的印记。崔胜澈在二度激烈运动后的疲惫感在这刻才终于如潮涌来。把安全套打结随手丢到了一旁的垃圾桶。反正被看到了也不会知道是谁的。

 

「你还好吧？」

 

「嗯。帮我拿衣服过来。」

 

尹淨汉闷闷地应了一声，声线格外地柔软。在这种时刻他总是最好说话，所以崔胜澈好死不死地加了一句。

 

「要是下礼拜的预赛赢了的话，能再来一次吗？」

 

「总决赛赢了再来找我。」


End file.
